


Stranded

by chanel665



Series: the story of my life [2]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanel665/pseuds/chanel665
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase,Riley and Shelby are teleported on an isolated and creepy island.Chase has to protect an injured Riley and find Shelby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

 "You know you could put those muscles of yours to some good work and not just flaunt them."Shelby mocked struggling to unload the boxes from the truck.Chase nodded and helped her arrange them one on top of another.As he turned to head to the skate park Kendall dragged him to the Dino Bite Cafe and shoved him on the grill.

"Chase Randall you've been loitering around and skipping hours from work while the others cover it up for you.So now youre gonna work an extra hour daily after you shift." "But Kendall-" Chase began but was cut off by Kendall " No arguements and its Miss Morgan not Kendall, get working now." Chase put on his apron and started heating up the grill.Tyler,Koda and Ivan were on the site today, and Shelby was busy with the fossils so only he and Riley were at thr cafe. "Lokks like someones having a bad day,huh?"Riley spoke softly with a small grin. "Yeah mate its heck of a day" Chase complained. "So... just you and me around" "Yup, I'll get the prep station ready"and Riley went. Chase looked at his watch and thought"45 minutee more and I'll be outta here."and the lunch rush began.

* * *

After some time Chase's shift ended."Finally" he murmured and pickng up his skateboard and hurried only to bump into Riley "Jesus, I'm so sorry Chase didnt se you coming" Riley spoke worriedly and offered his hand to Chase who was on the floor. "Its ok Ri i'm fine."Chase said grabbing Riley's hand and he pulled him up with their faces inches apart.

"Its Riley and Chase"

"Alien bio-signatures are detected in the park and beach.You two and Shelby go to park while the others head to the beach." "We're on our way "Riley replied and they proceeded to the exit of the museum.Shelby was standing there talking to a tourist when Chase called her "Hey Shelby we've got some important work now ." Shelby nodded and left with them.

* * *

"Vivix attack "yelled Fury wgen he saw the rangers and left the area.

"Its Morphin' Time" Shelby commanded.

As they were fighting the bunches of vivix Riley had managed to get through them anf charged straight towards the monster named Megatron.He was a half rhino and half tiger,two horns and vampire like teeth but was really skilled at using a katana.He had seen Riley fight and his techniques.

"Quite a swordsman ranger.Lets put your skills to test."saying this he threw a dozen knives at Riley who deflected them easily . "Impressive.But you wont be able to escape this. Full Body Blades"yelled megatron and long blades arose from the ground. Riley was at his best, dodging one after the other and slicing some of it into pieces but the blades seemed never ending.Riley demorphed and hit the groung hard.As a blade advanced towards Riley he closed his eyes waiting for the pain but Chase and Shelby stepped in.They shattered the blade into pieces and Chase helped Riley up.

From behind a bush Fury signaled megatrob to fuck off.

"Next time you wont survive any attack" with that the monster fled.

Fury smiled as his plan succeeded.The rangers were close together and he had only one shot at this. Aiming from a nearer distance he fired at them.The speed of the fired blast was incredible ."Watch out "Riley exclaimed looking at the power ball rushing towards them but it was too late .The energy struck them and a bright light emerged.When it faded the rangers were nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic if not then dont even bother to read further. Please feel free to drip suggestions or ideas ad I'll be needing them for the next chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors.Stay tuned for furthet updates.


End file.
